


A Single Soul, Two Bodies

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural References - Season 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe studies in the library. Every single Thursday without fail. His friends are starting to suspect there’s more than the studying that’s taking him to the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Soul, Two Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> The orginial idea had been this: I couldn’t help but notice you’re watching a show I like instead of studying in the computer lab.
> 
> And that somehow morphed into this... I can't say I'm surprise though tbh.

 

> “Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.”  
>  **\- Aristotle.**

* * *

Poe Dameron went to the library to study away from all the distractions that were in his house. It was a good strategy, it worked. He got a decent amount of his Uni work done without Jess and Snap distracting him every five minutes. He didn’t understand why he was friends with them sometimes (and then he remembers that he was just as crazy and wacky when he didn’t need to do work). He also enjoyed the process of walking down the road from his shared house and going into the rustic library. It helped him to get into the right frame of mind he needed to be in so he could do work.

He had his own table in the library he’d been coming here for so long.  It was near the line of computers against the side wall, towards the back of the library. The table was big enough that he could spread his aeronautical diagrams out so he could see them and still have room for his laptop, along with his notebook and pens. He was (pathetically) proud of the fact that his table was never used, at least it wasn’t on a Thursday.

“Hey Luke.” Poe said as he entered the library door with his diagrams rolled up under one arm. He was glad that the weather had cleared, otherwise it would’ve been a bitch to get his work here without it getting wet.

“Hi Poe,” The grey-bearded man behind the counter said, “What you working on this week?”

Luke and Leia were the twins that ran the library. There was often one or both of them in when Poe came to do work. Luke was an ex-pilot, whilst Leia was the manager of the library. Leia had offered her brother the position of librarian when he came back from Afghanistan.

“The practical theory of aeronautics.” Poe replied, smiling, “Where’s Leia?”

“Han blew into town this morning with that damn dog of his, so she’s with him.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” Poe nodded, “Well, I better get to work. I’ll give you a yell if I don’t get something.”

“You do that.”

Poe smiled as he made his way over to his usual table. He put his leather jacket on the back of the chair to the right and sat in the one to the left. Once he was sat down, he spread his papers out, booted his laptop up, opened his notebook and began to work.

* * *

After an hour, Poe blinked blearily and looked up from the diagrams. The drawings were beginning to make him go cross-eyed, which was understandable considering that his Professor didn’t believe in making text bigger to make it easier to read. Poe swore that his Professor liked making their heads hurt. He moved his arms back until his shoulders clicked pleasantly as he looked around the library.

There were a few more people in here than there was earlier, but seeing as they hadn’t disturbed him, he couldn’t complain. Someone on the computer almost directly in front of him caught his eye.

The man looked to be about the same height as Poe, if not a little shorter, and his head was covered by a grey beanie. He had headphones in and was watching the screen intently. Poe leaned a little to the left so he could see the computer screen to find out what had captured this guy’s attention so much.

It was Supernatural. No wonder the guy was entranced. Poe could tell that it was the first season and the last episode. Poe was a little bit of a self-confessed fan of Supernatural, having watched all ten seasons. He was impatiently waiting for the next season to be released online, much to the amusement of his friends.

He leant back in his seat, idly checking the time on his laptop. It was quarter past one in the afternoon. He’d finished the piece of work he had needed to complete. Poe could go back to his house where, undoubtedly, Jess had coerced Snap into having some drinks.

Well, Poe thought as he left, having packed all his things up, at least he could get completely trashed and not feel guilty about it.

* * *

Poe was tired as he walked through the door into the library the following week. Nightmares had kept him up most of the previous night. He’d been tempted to not come to the library, to just stay in bed and try to get a little more sleep, but he’d decided that if he was going to do anything it was going to have to be some work. Said work was due in on Monday, so he needed to do it anyway.

He sat down at his normal table after talking with Leia for a while – Han was out of town again, and Luke was on a day off – and began to work, pen scratching quietly against paper as he made notes.

* * *

Half an hour later and Poe’s head was falling against the table. He blinked rapidly and sat back up. He thought sluggishly that the guy from last week was there, watching the computer screen.

Poe tilted his head so he could see the screen. The guy was watching Supernatural again. It looked like it was the first episode of the second season. He didn’t blame him; Supernatural was addictive. There were days where Poe almost did nothing but watch Supernatural. Jess and Snap called it stupid, but Poe disagreed with them. He thought the show was fucking cool. When else did you get to see two brothers take on the world and win? (Ok, so they didn’t _always_ win, but almost all the time. Technicalities.)

He blinked, the guy was looking at him. Shit. He’d been caught staring, even though he wasn’t technically staring at the guy; he’d just been thinking with his gaze facing towards the guy.

“Yes?” The guy said.

And fuck, the guy just had to have the kind of voice that made Poe want to listen to it all day. He kind of wanted to bash his head against the desk, but figured that wouldn’t be the best first impression.

Poe scrubbed a hand through his messy black hair, grinning bashfully and saying, “Sorry, I just…noticed you were watching Supernatural.”

“Ah. Ok then.” The guy said, turning back around.

Poe breathed out quietly as the guy put his headphone back in and continued to watch the episode. The guy was fucking _beautiful_ , like he’d come out of one of Poe’s wet dreams or something, because there was no way that the guy was real. He was hallucinating. Yes, that was the only explanation.

He collected his things in a daze and went home, hoping desperately that Jess and Snap had started to drink because he really, really needed a drink. Or you know, several.

* * *

Poe was drunk. Really drunk. To the point where the room was spinning. He giggled.

“P-Poe.”

He grinned widely, “Yeah Jess?”

Jess furrowed her eyebrows, “Don’t you have a class tomorrow?”

Poe laughed, “Yeah.”

“Should go to sleep.”

“P-probably right.” Poe got up, swayed a bit and then started slowly walking to the living room door. When he got there, he clutched onto the doorframe. He could hear Snap and Jess laughing at him, so he turned and slurred, “F-fuck you.”

His friends just kept laughing. Assholes. Poe frowned at them before continuing to his room. The stairs took him a while to navigate. When he eventually made it up, he staggered into the wall outside his room and then opened the door, which took him two tries.

Once he was lying down on his bed, having not bothered to take off his clothes – that would be too much effort – he stared at the ceiling and swore as it swayed in front of his eyes.

“F-fuck. I’m d-drunk.”

He turned on his side and was out like a light within half an hour.

* * *

Poe was staring and he knew it would only end badly. But he couldn’t help it, the guy on the computer was halfway through the second season of Supernatural, on the episode where the shape-shifter was inside the bank. He decided not to tell either Snap or Jess that he knew which episode of Supernatural was playing from the first few minutes of the episode. Poe needed to talk to this guy about the TV show; his friends only tolerated him at the best of times. He needed a friend who liked with it as well.

But how to engage the nameless guy in a conversation? He pondered silently.

* * *

It was the following Tuesday, halfway through his morning class, when he came up with an idea that might work. If things went in his favour. (Poe was a lucky guy, it probably would go alright. He hoped.)

His plan was to ask the guy what episode of Supernatural he was watching. It would work.

It would.

* * *

Poe took a deep breath and then got up. He wasn’t nervous – more terrified if he was being honest. He tapped the guy on the shoulder as he leant against the table behind him. The guy moved the mouse to pause the episode of Supernatural, took one of his headphones out and turned around.

“Yes?”

This is the moment where I talk, Poe reminded himself.

“W-what you watching?” He said.

“Supernatural.”

“What’s it about?”

The guy smiled, saying, “It’s about these two brothers who go around America and fight monsters.”

“Huh. Sounds interesting.” Poe said, “I better get on with my work, but thanks for talking to me. I was curious about what you were watching.”

“It’s fine.” The guy smiled on last time and then turned around to focus back on the computer screen.

Poe sat down in his seat, taking a shaky breath in. His lungs seemed to have forgotten how to breathe while he’d been talking to the guy, which wasn’t really surprising because the guy was amazingly good looking. But it had worked, his plan had _worked!_ He couldn’t quite believe it.

Now all he had to do was get out of the library before he did something really embarrassing, such as squeal at the prospect of slowly getting to know the guy.

* * *

It took two weeks for Poe to find out the guy’s name. Two weeks of talking animatedly with the guy about Supernatural, discussing possible theories about how Sam and Dean could defeat the ‘monster of the week’. But he got it eventually.

 _Finn._ His name was Finn.

That was the guy’s name, and Poe couldn’t be happier. He honestly thought that he and Finn were on their way to being friends. Even if Poe hadn’t told Finn that he’d seen all of the Supernatural, though he probably ( _definitely)_ should have. He felt kind of bad for not telling him, but at the same time, he couldn’t care less because Finn was _talking to him_.

* * *

“Fuck, he’s just so cool.” Poe said, grasping his bottle of beer loosely by the neck and smiling. He, Snap and Jess are having a drinking night before they all went home for Easter.

Snap squinted, “Who’s cool?”

“Finn.” Poe replied, “…Obviously.”

“Who’s Finn?” Jess asked.

“The – the guy from the library. Haven’t I told you about him? He watches Supernatural, so he’s cool, unlike you two, and he’s so _amazingly_ hot.” Poe rambled, “I mean, seriously, I’m surprised that I haven’t just got in bed with him yet. Have you seen those arms? They’re just…perfect. I cannot deal. But the way he smiles gives me life, like it could cure _everything_. Plus, he gets so excited before each episode he watches! It’s adorable!” He smiled, his lips turning up of their own accord.

Snap laughed loudly and Jess smirked, saying, “Sounds like someone’s got a crush.”

“What? No! I’m just his friend. That’s all. We’re friends.”

“Sure you are.” Snap said.

Poe took a gulp of his beer while thinking about Finn. About the way that they could talk for hours, and the way that he kept staring at Finn when the other guy was absorbed in Supernatural. _Shit._ Carefully, he put his bottle of beer on the table, and then groaned, putting his head in his hands.

“Fuck. I’ve got a crush.”

His friends just laughed. Assholes.

He was so fucked.

* * *

When Poe came back after Easter, he was rested with his mind made up and more than looking forward to going to the library. But not to study, he was going with the intention of asking Finn out. He hoped it would go well. It’d gone well went he’d asked about the Supernatural episode Finn had been watching, so it would go well now. (Positive thinking went a long way, Poe found.)

“Hey Finn.” Poe said, as he slid into the seat of the computer next to his friend – _crush._

Finn’s smile almost blinded Poe, “Hey Poe! How was your Easter?”

“Good, good. Yours?”

“Great! Me and Rey went to the café – Jakku – and it was great because Rey works there during term time and she got us free drinks.”

Poe bit his lip, gulping once before blurting out, in a rush, “Willyougooutwithme?”

Finn blinked, “What?”

“Will you go out with me?”

Poe waited with bated breath and a rapidly beating heart as Finn seemed to mull over the options. (Though, there were really only two: yes or no.)

“Yes Poe.”

“I…shit. Really?!” Poe gaped, his mouth going wide in shock. He honestly didn’t think that Finn would say yes.

“Why else do you think that I started to watch Supernatural on Thursdays?”

Poe blinked. That sounded an awful lot like…

“You planned this?”

Finn laughed – which went straight to Poe’s heart – and said, “Sort of yeah. I asked Leia what ‘the hot guy with all the papers in front of him’ liked and she said Supernatural so…”

“You little shit.” Poe said, smiling like an idiot, “You’re lucky I like you.”

“Well, I happen to like you as well.”

Poe grasped Finn’s waist with his left hand, and his right hand went to Finn’s cheek as he pulled the dark-skinned man in for a sweet kiss.

“Hey! No kissing in the library!” Leia yelled from the counter.

Poe laughed and rested his forehead against Finn’s, looking into Finn’s deep brown eyes and getting lost.

Once they’d gathered their things and were walking out, hand in hand, Poe said to Leia, “Please, I’ve seen you and Han in here. And you definitely do a lot more than just kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should care more that this ship is taking over my life, right?
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely!


End file.
